Meant to be Vorherbestimmt
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: Übersetzung von "Meant to be".Eine Nacht voll Leidenschaft birgt Konsequenzen die den verlauf des Krieges verändern sollen. Harry muss sich verstecken um sich und sein meistgehütetes Geheimnis zu schützen.Aber wird dieses Geheimnis Tom und Harry zusammenbringen? Nur wenn es Vorherbestimmt ist. Achtung Slash/M-Schwanger


Meant To Be

Chapter 1

Er rannte. Das war alles, was er tun konnte.

Rennen.

Rennen. Und nicht gefangen werden.

Er war von seinen Freunden getrennt worden, als sie in Hogsmeade einkaufen gewesen waren und ein Überfall geschah; nun hatte er sich verlaufen. Er wusste nicht wo er war, aber er konnte nicht anhalten, um es herauszufinden. Er verfluchte seine Dummheit, in seiner Aufmerksamkeit nach zu lassen. Mit all den Angriffen, die in letzter Zeit passiert waren, hätte er es besser wissen müssen. Aber da gab es nichts, was er jetzt noch tun konnte.

_Sie_ waren hinter ihm her und sie waren nah. Er konnte es fühlen. Er konnte von Glück reden, das er ihnen schon so lange entkommen war. Wenn sie ihn fingen, konnte niemand sagen, was sie ihm vielleicht antun würden. Ganz besonders wenn sie ihn zu IHM brächten. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, IHM wieder Augen in Augen gegenüberzustehen; wenn sie ihn schnappten, würde es vielleicht kein nächstes Mal geben.

Überall waren Bäume, begrenzten seine Sicht, versteckten ihn, aber versteckten auch seine Feinde. Er musste achtsam sein und aufpassen, ihnen nicht seinen Standort zu verraten. Er musste sich in Sicherheit bringen bevor sie ihn fanden. Er hoffte, dass seine Freunde in Ordnung waren, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen konnten.

Die Magie in der Luft war dick und schwer von den ständigen Konfrontationen, die er mit ihnen gehabt hatte. Verstecken(,) wann immer er es konnte und kämpfen(,) wann immer es nötig war, wobei viele wie möglich „erledigen" aber da waren zu viele für ihn um damit fertig zu werden und er musste sich doch in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn es doch nur nicht den Anti-Apparations-Schutz gäbe, denn dann wäre er in der Lage schneller zu entkommen. Stattdessen musste er herausfinden, wo er endete.

Adrenalin vibrierte durch sein gesamtes Sein, befähigte ihn weiterzumachen, aber er wurde müde und begann langsamer zu werden. Letztlich stoppte er, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und versteckte sich hinter einem dichten Busch; er achtete auf das kleinste andeuten einer Bewegung. Er erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick hinter dem Busch hervor und eilte, sobald klar war, dass die Luft rein war von einem Baum zum nächsten. Nur noch ein Stückchen und er wäre weit genug, um den Wald zu verlassen. Er konnte fühlen, dass das Ende der Schutzzauber nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war.

Ein helles Licht, wie ein Blitz, war die einzige Warnung, die er bekam, bevor i i ihn der Zauber in den Rücken traf und ihn unerwartet erwischte. ‚Ich hätte vorsichtige sein sollen', dachte er, als er sich umdrehte und die weisen Masken in der Dunkelheit glühen sah. Sie grinsten mit Triumpf. Er versuchte die Auswirkungen des Fluches zu bekämpfen, doch er konnte es nicht. Harry Potter blinzelte zu ihnen auf bevor er der Bewusstlosigkeit nachgab.

xxx

Das nächste Mal, als er erwachte, fand er sich in einem unterirdischen Raum. _Das müssen Kerker sein_, dachte er bei sich. Er dachte zurück an das, was passiert war und verfluchte nochmals seine Dummheit. _Ich hätte wirklich besser aufpassen müssen._ _Wie komme ich dieses Mal bloß hier raus?_ Er befühlte seine Taschen und wie erwartet war sein Zauberstab verschwunden. Verdammt nochmal!

Harry sah sich nochmal sorgfältiger um und bemerkte, dass der Raum keine Fenster hatte und auch keine Tür; nur Backsteinwände. _Wie, zur Hölle komme ich hier nur heraus? Und überhaupt, wie bin ich hier rein gekommen?_ Er betastete alle vier Wände und fühlte nichts. Der Raum war kalt und leer, aber von irgendwo her kam ein Luftzug. der ihn erzittern ließ. Da musste also irgendwo eine Tür sein, er konnte sie nur nicht sehen.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht hier drin lassen", schrie er und ging dabei aufgebracht m Kreis herum. „Ich werde einen Weg finden, um hier rauszukommen." Keine Antwort. Er folgte dem Luftzug und vermutete, dass da, in etwa, die Tür lag. Er stemmte sich einige Male gegen die Wand, aber nichts passierte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.

Harry musste eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste was er wusste, war das Geräusch des sich bewegenden Steins welches ihn weckte. Er sprang auf und machte sich bereit zu entkommen.

Kreischendes Gelächter war nun zu hören, aber es kam nicht von Vorne, wie er erwartet hätte, sondern von hinten. „Scheiße!" fluchte er und versuchte sich noch umzudrehen, aber ein Zauber traf ihn im Rücken. _Nicht schon wieder _konnte noch denken, ehe wieder alles um ihn schwarz wurde.

Chapter 2

Harry erwachte plötzlich, als ob er in Wasser getaucht worden wäre, und setzte sich hin, blinzelte dümmlich und schaute sich um. Er war in einem dunklen Raum, wahrscheinlich unterirdisch, aber da waren Fenster, welche verhangen waren. Die Wände sahen nass aus und mitt Moos bewachsen, Ranken ragten durch die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben. Staub lag überall. Es sah aus als wäre hier Jahrelang nicht ordentlich sauber gemacht worden. Das nächste was ihm auffiel war, das er umringt wurde.

Schau an, schau an, schau an. Seht wer beschlossen hat uns einen Besuch abzustatten.

Harry versteifte sich be idem Klang der nur allzu bekannten Stimme. Der Stimme die in seinen Alpträumen war, der Stimme die dem Mann gehörte der ihm alles genommen hatte und ihm auch weiterhin das Leben zur Hölle machte.. Harry schaute auf zu dem rotäugig- schlangenähnlichem Mann den er zuletzt in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums gesehen hatte. „Voldemort" spie er aus. „Wohin hast du mich gebracht?"

"Na na; wo sind deine Manieren Harry?" sagte Voldemort mit einem schmunzeln, während seine Anhänger vor vergnügen kicherten. „Es gibt keinen Grund unhöflich zu sein."

"Fein," erwiederte Harry trockenund verbeugte sich so aufgesetzt wie möglich aus seiner knieenden position heraus. „Mein Lord, wo bin ich?"

"Spotte über mich so viel du willst, Potter. Mich schert es nicht. Aber ich werde dir deine Frage beantworten. Das," sage Voldemort du machte eine umfassende Geste um sich, „ist mein erbrechtliches Zuhause."

"Wirklich?" fragte er und sah sich wieder zu den verrotteten Wänden und den gerissenen Steinen um. „Sieht nicht nach viel aus." murmelte Harry leise.

"Dies ist der Ort deines Verderbens," Sagte Voldemort ohne auf ihn weiter einzugehen. „Du wirst heute Nacht sterben." fügte er mit offensichtlicher Freude hinzu.

"Das sagts du schon seit 10 Jahren und ich leben immer noch." Sagte Harry mit einem schmunzeln.

Voldemort machte ein finsteres Gesicht "Das wird jetzt enden." Er erhob seine Zauberstab.

Harry ergriff die panik, er konnte doch nicht hier sterben. Er musste leben. Er war der jenige der überleben musste. „Warte! Du willst mich nicht kämpfen lassen? Wäre das nicht die richtige Etikette?"

Voldemort erstarrte kurz. „Deine Unverschämtheit ist frustrierend. Aber du hast Recht. Nicht dass es einen Unterschied machen würde. Gebt ihm seinen Zauberstab." befahl er.

Bellatrix trat nach vorne und warf ihm den Zauberstab zu, welchen Harry gekonnte auffing. Er schaute auf seinen Zauberstab und verzog seine Nase in Ekel und machte eine Schau daraus das als er ihn an seiner Kleidung abwischte. Das brachte sie vor Wut zum schreien.

. „Bella," warnte Voldemort und sie verbeugte sich kurz und ließ es dabei Harry nur fiese Blicke zuzuwerfen, „Nun, „ sagte er und trat herunter von …. „Las und beginnen."

(his dais)

"Du hast eine riesen Fehler gemacht," sagte Harry als er seine Kampfhaltung einnahm.

"Das werden wir sehen." Sagte Voldemort und forderte mit einer Geste seine Todesser auf zurück zu treten.

Beide starrten sich für eine Minute an befor Voldemort sich bewegte. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab und öffnete seine Mund um einen Spruch zu sagen. Aber Harry war schneller. „Deducere laquearia" sagte er und richtete seinen Stab gen Decke unt ein Strah aus orsnge farbenem Lich schoss hinauf.

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich vor ärger. „NEIN!" schie er bevor die Decke zwischen ihnen zusammenbrach.

"Wie ich sagte, risen Fehler." rief Harry als er sich umdrehte und aus der Doppeltür rannte, sich frei kämpfte aus den Trümmern und Todesser die sich ihm in den Weg stellten überwältigte. Er konnte fühlen dass etwas passieren würde wenn er noch länger hier bliebe. Er musste einen Weg raus finden.

Gott sei Dank waren die niederen Todesser hinten und die konnte er leicht genug loswerden. Aber das was sie an Fähigkeiten einbüßten machten sie durch ihre Anzahl wieder wett. Verflucht nochmal! Wie viele gibt es denn noch? Dachte er als er wieder einen außer Gefecht setzte und ihn auf einen von zwei hübschen Haufen auftürmte. Endlich, endlich! Er sah einen freien Gang zu Türen die hoffentlich in die Freiheit führten. Er rannte vorwärts immer mit den Türen im Blick als er sich duckte und den Todessern und ihren Zaubern und Flüchen entwand.

Harry rannte durch die Türen und schloss und versiegelte sie wieder. Das sollte sie ein wenig aufhalten dachte er und drehte sich um. „Ah Fuck!" zischte er als er sich umsah und den langgestreckten Flur mit all den Türen auf jeder Seite sah. Die konnten Gottweis wohin führen. „Das ist gar nicht gut." Murmelte er und sprang auf als er das Klopfen an der Tür hinter ihm hörte. „ Ich vermute, ich muss wohl einfach anfangen."

Er rannte weiter den Flur entlang und wählte irgendeine Tür zu seiner linken und öffnete sie in der Hoffnung das wäre die Richtige.

Chapter 3

"Fangt ihn!" schrie Voldemort und schob einen Todesser neben sich aus dem Weg. Er sah verärgert zu als Harry auf der anderen Seite des Raumes durch die Tür verschwand. Schon wieder wurde er von dem Balg reingelegt. Aber sobald er ihn greifbar hatte würde ihn nichts aufhalten. "Was habe ich gesagt?" schrie er als seine Anhänger sich abmühten durch die Unordnung auf dem Boden zu kommen. Voldemort verdrehte die Augen und sprengte die Reste aus dem Weg. Auf einmal überschlugen sich die Todesser darin seine Anweisungen zu befolgen. Ich bin von Idioten umgeben! Dachte er und machte sich auch auf den Weg Potter zu finden und ihn endgültig umzubringen.

xxx

Harry rannte eine weitere Treppe hinauf und weiter einen Korridor entlang. Scheiße. Wie groß ist dieser Ort, dachte er al er sich umsah und den Todesser vom Treppengeländer hinter ihm schoss. Er kam nicht dazu anzuhalten um all die Edlen Vorhänge und Kunstwerke , welche die Wände zierten, zu bewundern. Aber von dem was er sehen konnte, schaute alles sehr alt und sehr teuer aus. Harry hatte sich natürlich verlaufen, als er durch die falsche Tür ging- auch die danach und die danach war falsch. Es diente ihm nur dazu noch weiter in das Haus zu kommen und immer mehr Todesser kamen an ihn heran da sie sich besser auskannten. Natürlich war auch Voldemort genau hinter ihnen. Er konnte ihn hören wie er über ihn spottete.

Als er um die Ecke in einen andeenKorridor bog sah er eine bemerkenswerte Doppeltür. Es gab hier keinen anderen Weg den er noch gehen konnte- eine Sackgasse. Dann da rein, dachte er und zog am Türgriff, aber die Tür war verschlossen. Verdammt! Fluchte er.

„Es gibt dort keinen Weg mehr den du gehen könntest, Potter, " flüsterte Voldemort und streichelte seinen Zauberstab. „Gib einfach auf."

Harry drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und probierte ein stilles ´Alohomora´ aber das funktionierte nicht. Er blickte Voldemort an als er zu ihm voran schritt. Harry knurrte frustriert. –Öffne dich, verdammt nochmal!- zischte er die Tür an.

Wie durch ein Wunder öffnete sich die Tür. Huch, dachte er und griff nach der Tür und schlüpfte hinein, verschloss die Tür gerade als diese von einem Zauber getroffen wurde. Mit einem geschwinden Blick herum erkannte er, das auch mit der Information über das Passwort auf Parsel, dies hier Voldemorts Schlafzimmer war. Großartig, mit meinem Glück musste es ausgerechnet SEIN raum sein. Um seinem wahren Slytherinerbe ehre zu machen war der Raum verziert in Grün und Silber. Es stand ein Kleiderschrank in einer Ecke, ein Schreibtisch an der Wand und ein großes Bette in der Mitte. Das sah sogar recht hübsch aus wenn man bedachte dass dies das Zimmer des dunklen Lords ist. Bestimmt wollt er nur das Beste für sich.

Harry versteckte sich schnell unter dem Bett als ein wütender Lord Voldemort die Tür öffnete und hinter sich wieder schloss.

"Nun Harry. Es ist wirklich nicht höflich in anderer Leute Räume zu gehen ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten."

"Dann solltest du ein besseres Passwort haben," erwiederte Harry und duckte sich als ihm ein Zauber entgegen kam. „Du weißt, dass es auch nicht höfflich ist zu versuchen jemanden umzubringen wärend man eine Unterhaltung führt. Aber seit wann kümmert dich das." Fuhr Harry fort und kam an einer Seite unter dem Bett hervor.

Nachdem sie ein paar Worte mehr ausgetauscht hatten begannen sie sich mit Zaubern und Flüchen zu bombadieren; jeder mit dem Versuch den anderen abzulenken. Voldemort versuchte näher an ihn heran zu kommen und Harry versuchte näher an ein Fenster zu kommen in der Hoffnung zu entkommen. Leider schien es als hätte Voldemort Harrys Gedanken gelesen denn er ließ die Fenster sich schließen und sie würden sich offensichtlich nicht bewegen lassen. Harry fluchte. Nun war der einzige Ausweg durch die Tür… auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er war aber nicht der einzige der langsam frustriert wurde. Voldemort wurde langsam pissig das er Harry nicht erwischte, nur weil der sich immer wieder wegbewegte. Er verfehlte und machte Löcher in die Wände und mit seinem Ärger darüber begann seine Konzentration abzunehmen.

„Was ist los Tom, bist du nicht bereit dein Hab und Gut zu opfern?" spöttelte Harry, der bemerkt hatte das der andere sehr vorsichtig war wohin er zielte aber das funktionierte nicht. Harry hatte kein Problem damit und warf einige Bücher, eine Lampe und eine Vase in Richtung seines Feindes, ohne jegliche Reue.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich und er versuchte nach Harry zu greifen als Harrys Deckung unten war. Dieser stolperte zurück und schleuderte ihm einen halb beendeten Zauber, zur Verteidigung entgegen. Der Zauber traf Voldemort am Arm wobei er seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ aber er hielt Harry mit starkem Griff fest. Vor seinen Augen, schmolz die Schlangenähnliche Visage, welche Voldemort war in die sehr ansehnliche Form eines etwas älter aussehenden Tom Riddle.

Zum Glück für Tom, war es seinen Todessern nicht erlaubt in seinen Raum zu kommen so würden sie seine wahre Form nicht sehen. Er nutzte das Voldemort- Aussehen um sie zu erschrecken damit sie ihm besser gehorchten. Es würde ihnen nicht wohl bekommen wenn sie es herausfinden würden. Unglücklicherweise tat es Harry.

Harr starrte schockiert en nun sehr menschlich aussehenden Voldemort. Der, noch vor einem Moment, kahl, bleich wie der Tod war mit Schlitzen statt einer Nase, roten Augen und einer gegabelten Zunge. Jetzt hatte er den Kopf voll mit tief schwarzem Haar, blasser Haut aber nicht auf ungesunde weise, blaue Augen mit einem Hauch von Rot darin sowie einer normalen Nase.

"Was ist los, Potter? Knoten in der Zunge?" schmunzelte Tom.

Harry wurde rot und sah weg von dieser hinreißenden Person vor ihm. Es war nur Glück das er kürzlich mit seiner sexualität auf einen Nenner gekommen ist, nach Jahren des Verleugnens; um jetzt mit so jemand Atemberaubendem konfrontiert zu werden der auch noch sein Feind war. Warum Gott, warum! Wieso bestrafst du mich? Es tut mir leid, würdest du aufhören mich immer in solche Situationen zu bringen. Mein Leben ist doch immer in Gefahr, musst du jetzt auch meine Libido verpfuschen. Harry durchwühlte seinen Geist um irgendetwas cleveres zu sagen: „Wow. Du benutzt eine Muggelphrase. Hast ein neues Tief erreicht." erwiederte Harry und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Das klang selbst in seinen Ohren lahm.

Tom presste Harry harter an die Wand, „Ich glaube nicht das du realisierst in welcher Position du dich befindest, Potter. „

Harry zitterte leicht bei diesen Worten. Er hatte es bemerkt, wie könnte er nicht. Tom hatte ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt, mit einer Hand fasste er das Shirt am Kragen, sein Knie zwischen Harrys Beinen lehnte er sich sehr nah an ihn. Falsche Art der Position, falsche Position! Sein Geist schrie und versuchte sich selbst vom Reagieren abzuhalten, doch sein Körper schien nicht kooperieren zu wollen.

Tom´s schmunzelte, wandelte das aber in ein Stirnrunzeln als er in Harrys gerötetes Gesicht sah und dann an ihm herunter schaute. Er hob darauf hin sein Knie noch höher zu Harrys leichter Erektion was diese, mit jedem Moment, noch härter machte. Harry schnappte nach Luft und seine Gesichtsrötung wurde nur noch dunkler als er versuchte sich aus Toms griff frei zu kämpfen.

„Wer hätte das gedacht," sagte Tom mit entzücken um seine Verwirrung zu maskieren.

„Halts Maul!" schnappte Harry und begann sich stärker zu wehren. Verdammt sollt ihr sein, ihr blöden Hormone.

„Ah. Aber ich habe doch nichts gesagt."

"Sei einfach…," aber Harry wurde unterbrochen als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Narbe schoss. Es war nichts was er je zuvor gespürt hatte, es baute sich immer mehr und mehr auf bis es sich anfühlte als wollte sein Schädel sich spalten. Als ob etwas in ihm versuchte auszubrechen. Der einzige Unterschied war das es nicht nur er Schmerzen hatte.

Tom ließ ihn los und umfasste seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Der Schmerz war so stark das sich Wasser in seinen Augen sammelte. Zuerst dachte er das Potter ihm irgendetwas antat und das machte ihn wiederum wütend, aber das machte es nur schlimmer. Hinzu kam das er sah, das Harry den gleichen Schmerz empfand.

Nach einigen Minuten verringerte sich der Schmerz und sie konnten wieder ordentlich Atmen. Doch statt des Schmerzes kam nun ein Gefühl des Verlangens und der Begierde welche beide Schwierigkeiten hatten sie zu kontrollieren. Wenn sie sich ansahen war es wie durch einen Schleier Alles war desorientiert.

Harry presste sich wieder gegen die Wand als Tom näher kam mit einem Raubtierartigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er platzierte seine Hände an die Wand, je zu einer Seite von Harrys Kopf. „Was?" fragte Harry mit dem versuch einschüchtern zu klingen, versagte aber dabei. Seine Stimme kam trocken und rau mit Bedürftigkeit; was den Gegenteiligen Effekt an dem Mann vor ihm auslöste.

„Was hast du getan?" zischte Tom der sich an seinem Ärger festhielt und versuchte die Lust beiseite zu drücken, die seinen Geist vernebelte.

"Ich habe gar nichts getan, " gab Harry verärgert zurück und zuckte leicht als ihn wieder Schmerz durchfuhr. „Ich dachte du warst das." Tom antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur weiter an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte Tom ehrlich.

Harry zitterte wegen der Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme und auch wegen der Trockenheit selbiger. Das stellte irgendetwas mit ihm an und er verstand nicht warum. „Warum starrst du mich so an?"

"Wie was?" fragte Tom und rückte näher. Es sah nicht so aus als bemerkte er was er da tat.

„Wie … das…"" flüsterte Harry atemlos. Tom war unangenehm nah.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst." Sagte Tom der Harrys panisches Gebaren völlig ignorierte.

Harry gab ein ungläubig- schockiertes Geräusch aus dem hinteren Teil seiner Kehle von sich.

„Nicht Ich…"

Harry wurde unterbrochen als Toms Lippen die seinen trafen und sein Geist wurde blank

Chapter 4

In Sekunden waren Toms Hände überall. Eine war eng um ihn geschlungen, ihn nahe zu halten, die andere war unter seinem Shirt wo sein Finger über die Haut strichen. Harrys Hände waren ebenso beschäftigt, fest verkrampft in Toms dunklen Locken, um ihn näher heran zu ziehen. Sein Zauberstab lag vergessen bei seinen Füßen.

Keiner von beiden konnte auch nur beginnen zu verstehen was passierte. Zuerst wollten sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle und versuchen sich umzubringen, nun lag Harry unter Tom auf dessen prachtvollen Bett, wobei sie sich küssten als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Warte? Wann ist das geschehen? Dachte Harry , seine Gedanken überschlugen sich; Stopp! Stopp! Was mache ich da?

Er versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen und ihn wegzudrücken, aber sie wollten nicht bewegen. Er versuche seinen Mund wegzubewegen, der war aber gerade komplett von Toms Zunge beansprucht und so konnte er nicht. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Nun ja, er konnte sich bewegen, aber das war als ob jemand anderes di Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte. Er war nur Zuschauer in seinem eigenen Körper, und was alles noch schlimmer machte, er genoss es.

Er wollte sich das alles so erklären das es nur an den Hormonen lag die sich da aufspielten und das er nicht wirklich vergnügen empfand. Das konnte nicht sein. Es war bestimmt ein Zauber unter dem er stand. Aber es machte immer noch keinen Sinn. Warum tat Tom das? Tom hasste ihn und das Gefühl war gegenseitig. Und wann zum Henker wurde er Tom? Das war Voldemort! Vol- de- mort, reiß dich zusammen Potter, dachte er aber seine Gedanken wurden komplett zerworfen.

Wieder versuchte er es sich zu erklären. Voldemort war alt; er hat´s bestimmt schon ewig nicht mehr getan. Das war wahrscheinlich die meiste Action die er in Jahren hatte.

…Warte. D- das würde bedeuten…

"Nein…" winselte er als Tom seinen Nacken in Angriff nahm. „S-Stopp… warum?"

Tom hob mit Anstrengung seinen Kopf und sah Harry unter ihm an, Lust und Angst zeigten seine grünen Augen. „Kann nicht" flüsterte er rauh und fing dann Harry´s Lippen wieder ein.

Das war als er realisierte das Tom exakt dasselbe Problem hatte. Sie hatten keine Kontrolle über das was sie taten. Sie konnten nichts anderes tun als nachzugeben. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht! Voldemort war doch der klügere, der stärkere. Er sollte fähig sein aufzuhören. Warum stoppte er nicht?

Harry lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und gab seinen Körperlichen Begierden nach, er hatte keine Wahl, sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Das einzige was erkennen ließ das er das nicht wollte waren die Tränen die sich in seinen Augen sammelten.

Als er fühlte das sich Harry entspannte startete er eifrig Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen und dessen gebräunte Haut zu entblößen. Er ließ seine Hände über das weiche Fleisch streichen und lehnte sich hinunter um eine der rosafarbenen Knospen mit dem Mund einzufangen.

Harry japste und bog seinen durch Rücken, aufwärts, und festigte den Griff in Toms Haar. Niemals hatte er etwas wie das gefühlt, es war beinahe genug um ihn über den Rand zu treiben. Aber ganz gereicht hat es nicht. Sein Körper fühlte sich an als ob er brannte und er wollte mehr. Seine Hände griffen blind nach Toms Hemd und begannen die Knöpfe zu öffnen wobei in der Eile einige abgerissen wurden.

Tom entließ seinen Nippel und riss das Hemd von sich, zusammen mit Harrys warf er es weg. Harry erlaubte seinen Fingern über Toms Schultern zu fahren, hinter über seinen Rücken, er konnte fühlen wie sich die (toned)Muskeln bewegten wenn Tom sich rührte.

Tom ergriff die umherwanderndenHände und fixierte sie über Harrys Kopf mit einer Hand während die andere seine Jeans hinunter wanderte. In nur drei Sekunden waren Harrys Hosen und Boxershorts ausgezogen, ließen ihn bloßgestellt in all seiner Pracht.

Harry blieb genug Sinn um zu erröten, bei der Weise wie Toms aufmerksamer Blick schier durch ihn hindurch sah.

Mit Wonne stöhnte Harry als Hände zu seinen Oberschenkeln glitten und ihn langsam und sanft (cupped him)). Hitze sammelte sich in seinem Unterbauch und verteilte sich schnell, stetig immer heißer und heißer werdend bis es sich anfühlte als würde es brennen. Er wölbte seine Hüfte und ließ sich seine Beine öffnen, „T- Tom," wimmerte er, „Beeil dich!" Womit exakt sich beeilt werden sollte war ihm nicht klar, aber Tom schien es zu wissen.

Jetzt da Harry endlich entblößt war, murmelte Tom einen Zauberspruch und ließ eilig seinen Finger tief in das faltige Loch gleiten, dann noch einen und noch einen. Harry wimmerte als er unbarmherzig vorbereitet wurde, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er brauchte es, aber er brauchte mehr, etwas größeres. Die Hitze begann wirklich zu brennen und es wollte nicht weggehen. Sein Geist war getrübt und er hatte keine Idee was genau er wollte. Nur das brennen sollte aufhören.

Wo war es? Was brauchte er ? Was machte- oh ja! Das war´s! Er brauchte das. Harry stöhnte und steckte sich nach dem Mann vor ihm aus. Nein! Ich will das nicht. Was denke ich nur? Stopp! Dennoch streckte er sich weiter um die Anschwellung in Toms Hosen zu berühren.

Tom warf seinen eigenen Hosen und Unterhosen weg auf den Boden, gierig sah er wie Harry sich streckte und erfolgreich an seine erhärtete Erektion fasste und zu ziehen begann. Tom stöhnte und schlug die Hand weg, kletterte zu Harry, zur selben Zeit, dessen Hüfte anhebend. Recht einfach arrangierte sich Harry in einer angenehmen Position unter ihm mit seinen Beinen über Toms Hüften gelegt; offen und bloß. N- Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Harry weinte innerlich als Tom seine Pobacken auseinander zog. Nicht so, bitte, bitte nicht so!

Tom ließ seine Augen über das gleiten was unter ihm war und sein vernebelter Geist konnte nur ein Wort formen: Wunderschön. Er bezwang den Gedanken, Nein das ist es nicht! Was mache ich hier? Das ist Potter! Warum gehorcht mir mein Körper nicht? Ich befehle dir das zu stoppen. Tom zuckte ein wenig als das brennen in seinem Ständer ihn vor Bedürftigkeit pulsieren ließ, was ich ihn daran erinnerte was er zu tun hatte. Er hob Harrys Hüften etwas an und brachte sich auf gleiche Höhe zu Harrys Eingang. Er flüsterte einen Spruch um sich (zwecks leichteren Eindringens) anzustreichen und schob sich eilig in Harrys Körper und hörte nicht auf bis er vollends in ihm war.

Harry schrie vor Schmerz und Genuss als Tom kräftig in ihn drang. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und bog seine Hüfte höher so dass er komplett erfüllt war. In seinem Geist, weinte er.

Schwer atmend griff er Toms Schultern mit seinen Fingern und schlang seine Beine eng um Toms Tallie und wartete auf Toms nächste Bewegung. Er machte sich nicht im geringsten Gedanken darum was er da tat nur das es sich gut und richtig anfühlte.

Tom stöhnte laut als die enge Hitze sich um ihn schloss. Er machte Pause um einige Male tief ein- und- aus zu Atmen. Halb bei Sinnen wollte er sich zurück ziehen und den Jungen zu Boden werfen und ihn foltern, so wie er es geplant hatte doch stattdessen verblieb er still und erlaubte Harry sich zu entspannen und sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen.

Har griff nun nach Toms Arm und lehnte seinen Kopf zurück um sein schwer schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er konnte kaum glauben dass der dunkle Lord in ihm war, ihn am Nacken küssend als würden sie das schon immer tun. Er war in Aufruhr und doch zur selben Zeit äußerst befriedigt. Das brennen war weg und auch seine Kopfschmerzen hatten aufgehört. Er verstand das nicht. Harry schloss die Augen und erlaubte sich in dem Gefühl zu schwelgen welches er durch diese Aufmerksamkeit erfuhr.

Tom zog sich ein Stück zurück um auf die Figur unter ihm zu schauen und betrachtete ihn für eine Minute bevor er sich wieder hinunter beugte um die rosanen Lippen wieder einzufangen. Zungen tanzten um einender, als der Kuss vertieft wurde, bis er immer fordernder wurde mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde. Sie trennten sich um Luft zu holen, nur um dann für mehr zusammen zu finden.

Letztlich zog sich Tom zurück hob Harry Hüften noch ein Stück höher und zog sich aus ihm und stieß wieder hinein. Harry warf den Kopf zurück und schrie vor Schmerz. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Und es schmerzte übel, aber das schien Tom nicht zu stören, denn er tat es wieder und wieder. Tränen rannen von Harrys Augen, seine Wangen hinunter al er da lag und Tom erlaubte zu tun was er wollte. Es war ja nicht so als hätt er die Wahl. Eine sanfte Berührung seines Gesichtes überraschte ihn und er öffnete die Augen um in jeweils eine rubinrote Iris aufzuschauen.

Tom wischte sanft die Tränen von Harrys Gesicht und lehnte sich herunter ihn zu küssen. „Entspann dich" flüsterte er.

Harry schluckte und versuchte das zu tun was ihm gesagt wurde. Nach ein paar Minuten entspannte sich sein Körper ungewollt und Tom war es möglich sich ungehindert in ihm zu bewegen. Er hielt die Luft an und bog seine Hüfte bei dem plötzlichen Vergnügen das ihn durchschoss. Niemals hatte er etwas wie das gefühlt, nicht einmal wenn er sich selbst berührte. Er war sich seines Körpers bewusst wie nie zuvor; seine Nippel waren hart, seine Erektion so steif das es wehtat, er konnte die Federleichten Berührungen an den Seiten seiner Schenkel spüren, er konnte die Muskeln seines Bauches und in seinen Beinen sich anspannen fühlen, doch am meisten fühlt er Toms üppigen Ständer in ihm aus und ein gleiten: Es fühlte sich so gut an!

Harry streckte sich du wickelte seine Arme um Toms Nacken um ihn hinunter zu ziehen zu einem tiefen Kuss. Tom erlaubte sich gezogen zu werden, übernahm aber die Kontrolle über den einnehmenden Kuss. Ihre Zungen duellierten sich als sie sich derb zusammen bewegten. Erhitzte Küsse und das andauernde Geräusch von Haut die auf Haut schlägt war das einzige das in dem Raum gehört wurde.

Tom zog seinen Mund weg und küsste den freien Nacken hinauf bis er sein Ohr erreichte, -Sag mir was du willst- zischte er rauh.

Harry seufzte und schloss seine Augen, verloren in Genuss. Die gezischten Worte auf Parsel halfen nicht(eher „verschlimmerten sie seine Lage) „Fass mich an."

"Tue ich."

Harry schwang seinen Kopf zur Seite, - Mehr-

Tom zog vorsichtig die Rückseite seiner Fingernägel über die Innenseite von Harrys Oberschenkeln hin zu seinem schmerzenden Ständer, aber er berührte ihn nicht, das tat er wieder und wieder während er in ihn stieß. Er besah sein eigenes, dickes Glied das in der engen Hitze verschlungen war. Am Ende gab Tom nach und fasste leicht an die Basis von Harrys Schwengel.

Harry schrie auf vor Wonne als sich die Nägel in ihn bohrten und er bog seine Hüfte hoch. Tom schien darauf gewartet zu haben denn er rammte ihn noch härter rein. „Ahhhh! Ha. Ha. Oh Fuck! Oh Gott! Nochmal! Schrie er und Tom wiederholte die Aktion. Harry festigte seinen Griff um Toms Nacken und spreizte die Beine noch weiter. „Ah ha, ha, ha. Gott, Tom. Schneller. Schneller!"

Tom entließ ein knurren, tief aus seiner Kehle und (bached) sich mit einer Hand neben Harrys Kopf mit der anderen hielt er dessen Hüfte an ihrem Platz. Dann begann er sich noch schneller in den bettelnden Körper unter ihm zu stoßen. „Du willst das? Nicht wahr?"

"Ja! Mmmm… Ich will das," Harry schnappte nach Luft, „Ohh, Ahhh, ich will es!"

Nach ein paar Minuten dieser seeligen Tortur , fühlte Harry nun wirklich heiß in der tiefe seines Bauches, „Oh Gott! Ohhhh! Tom. Ich komme, ich komme!"

Tom blickte runter und sah Harrys Gesicht das mit Schweiß bedeck war und die Augen fest geschlossen hielt als er die Ekstase seines eigenen kommenden Orgasmus heran nahen fühlte. Er fast nun zwischen sie und hielt Harrys tropfenden Ständer und begann ihn im selben Takt zu pumpen wie er in ihn stieß.

Harry japste und klammerte sich noch fester. … ,"Oh Scheiße, Oh Scheiße! Ich.. Ich werde… - Ahhhhh!" schrie er al er seinem Körperlichen Wunsch nachging und kam.

Tom biss die Zähne zusammen bei dem unerfolgreichen Versuch seine Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, als sich Harry um ihn verengte. Er ließ nun das, langsam weicher werdende Glied los und hielt Harrys Hüften fest um sich abermals heftig in ihn zu versenken, nur noch ein paar Mal mehr bis er seinen Samen tief in Harry innerem entließ.

Tom atmete schwer als er am Ende seine Bewegung stoppte und zu Harry sah; er rührte sich nicht. Er verzog verwirrt das Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen als seine Sicht verschwamm, er blinzelte und versuchte aufmerksam zu bleiben aber es vergebens. Was habe ich getan? Dachte er als er zu Seite fiel und es schwarz um ihn wurde.

Chapter 5

Tom wanderte hin und her, gelegentlich warf er einen Blick zum Bett, aber ihm viel einfach nichts ein. Er war eben, von allen Leuten, ausgerechnet neben seinem Feind aufgewacht, nach dem er mit besagtem Feind den brilliantesten Sex überhaupt hatte. Er würde niemals, unter keinen Umständen Potter auch nur anfassen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, aber wusste nicht was und das erschütterte ihn ohne Ende. Er wusste das Potter nichts damit zu tun hatte denn das war hochgradig fortgeschrittene Magie und es gab keinen Weg das er so etwas getan haben könnte. Das und der ein solch qualvollem) Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Das ist noch nie zuvor geschehen, nur bei Potter bei dem der Schmer aus der Narbe stammte. Dieser Schmerz ließ dann nach und wurde zu dem meist übermannenden Bedürfnis auf den Jungen vor ihm in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Tom lief zu einer Seite des Bettes und sah zu Harry hinab der immer noch schlief. Sanft strich er sein Haar bei Seite und sah auf die Blitzförmige Narbe die er ihm vor über 20 Jahren gegeben hatte. Könnte das der Ursprung sein? dachte er. Er musste es heraus finden. Er ging zu seinem Bücherregal und strich die Staubschicht herunter, welcher sich bei dem vorergehenden Kampf darauf gesammelt hatte. Er nahm einige Bücher und legte sie zurecht um heraus zu finden was exakt passiert war. Aber vorher musste er seine Anhänger loswerden die einen unerträglichen Lärm an seiner Tür machten.

Harry blinzelte und öffnete seine Augen langsam, er fühlte sich schwindelig und desorientiert. Er drehte sich um und fühlte ein stumpfes drücken an seiner Rückseite, es tat nicht weh, aber angenehm war es auch nicht. Er betastete das Material unter ihm und bemerkte das er auf einem Bett war, die Seidenlaken umschmeichelten seine nackte Haut. Nackt? Blitzartig richtete er sich auf und sah sich planlos um. Warum war er…?

Alles kam zu ihm zurück. OhMeinGott. I…Ich..

Eine Bewegung weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er riss einen Kopf herum um dem berüchtigten dunklen Lord auf der Kante einer Fensterbank sitzen zu sehen, er hielt ein Buch und starrte ihn hasserfüllt aus seinen roten Augen an.

Harry sah an sich hinab und erkannte das seine Hände zitterten. Er wickelte seine Arme um sich und versuchte es zu stoppen doch das machte es nur schlimmer. Er fühlte sich so angegriffen, so benutzt, so … ekelhaft vor sich selbst das er diesem Monster erlaubte ihn anzufassen. Er wusste es war (consentual), aber das machte es noch schlimmer, so viel schlimmer.

Er hat irgendetwas mit mir getan, ich weiß es!

"…er…"

E- Er brachte mich.., er brachte mich dazu es zu m- mögen. Das würde ich niemals!

"…tter…Potter!"

Harry kam wieder zu sich al seine Hand ihn an der Schulter fasste. Er schlug die Hand von sich, sah mit unsteten Augen auf, „FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

Tom trat , schockiert über Harrys Reaktion, zurück. Er hatte sich selbst auf das vorbeireitet was passieren würde wenn er aufwachte, verschiedene Szenarien die darauf basierten was er sagen würde, entsprechend zu Potters Reaktion, aber das keines davon. Mit einem ärgerlichen, angepissten konnte er umgehen nicht aber mit einem weinenden.

"oh Gott, Oh Gott!" flüsterte Harry der sich in die Laken einrollte und sie fester ums sich zog bis er ganz von ihnen verdeckt war. Ungebeten rannen ihm die Tränen wie Kaskaden übers Gesicht als die ganze Tragweite von dem was er getan hatte aufgeschlagen und eingesunken war.

„Potter, wag es ja nicht dieser Idee nachzugehen. Ich habe dich nicht vergewaltigt!"

„Klar hast du! Ich wollte das nicht! Sagte Harry weinend.

"Verdammt Potter. Ich bin vielleicht der dunkle Lord, aber ich vergewaltige die Leute nicht. Ich brauche mich niemandem aufzuzwingen nur um meine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. So stopp sofort diese Gedanken!"

„Du könntest es getan haben. Ich weiß das du irgendwas gemacht hast, ich weiß es!" schrie Harry zurück und wand seine Arme fester um sich. „Du hast mich dazu gebracht…"

„Hab ich nicht!" schrie Tom, „ich konnte mich nicht kontrollieren, und du konntest es auch nicht, hab ich Recht?" sagte er und hob das Buch auf das er las und legte es vor sich hin.

Harry rückte weg als Tom näher kam, aber er lag einfach nur das Buch vor ihm ab und öffnete es auf einer Seite. Er sah zu Tom, der vom Bett zurück getreten war und aus dem Fenster sah.

„Lies es."

Harry schnappte sich eine Ecke des Buches mit einer Hand während er mit der anderen die Laken festhielt die ihn bedeckten.

Seelen…- dieser Bund ist der stärkste aller Verbindungen, sobald er eingegangen wurde kann er nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Die beiden Teilhabenden, über die der Zauber gesprochen wurde sind derartig stark zueinander gezogen bis der Bund vollständig besiegelt wurde. Wenn der Bund nicht vervollständigt wird , wird eine starke Sehnsucht für einander entstehen bis er komplettiert ist. Besagte Sehnsucht zeigt geht mit konstantem Jucken, Kopfschmerzen, brennen, unreguläre Atmung ect. Damit der Zauber vollständig wirkt haben beide Teilhabenden die Verbindung zu akzeptieren oder dieselbe Art des Sehnens beginnt. Dieser Bund wird gewöhnlich gebraucht bei arrangierten Ehen oder um eine Fehde unter Familien zu beenden durch die Heirat untereinander.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte Harry.

„Es bedeutet das die Verbindung die wir durch deine Narbe haben uns dazu gezwungen hat den… Bund zu auszugleichen.

„Welchen Bund? Wir haben doch gar keinen Zauber gesprochen?" sagte Harry in beginnender Hysterie.

„Das weiß ich!" schnappte Tom, dann sufzte er und rann seine Hand durch sein Haar. Er würde nicht fertig bringen wenn er schrie. „Das ist das was dem , was passiert ist, am nächsten kommen würde ."

„Warum jetzt? Das ist vorher nie passiert."

"Meine Vermutung ist, dass wir nie allein zusammen waren. Wir waren es nie wirklich, „ sagte Tom und wendete seinen Blick um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um zu wiedersprechen, schloss ihn aber wieder als er realisierte das Tom recht hatte. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich begegneten war jemand mit dabei. Quirrell, Gynny, der Basilisk, seine Freunde, Todesser, der Orden, Dumbledore… Das war das erste Mal das bei allein waren.

Tränen füllten wieder seine Augen. Sollte das bedeuten das er an Voldemort für immer gebunden war? Das wollte er nicht. Er hatte auf die richtige Person gewartet, den richtigen Mann zu dem er gehören wollte. Und nun… nun…

Hör auf zu Heulen! Ich hab genug davon!" maulte Tom, doch in Wahrheit machten ihm die Tränen ein wenig Angst.

Doch davon Weinte Harry nur noch mehr, "Halts Maul! Du verstehst das nicht. Ich wollte nicht das dass passiert," zuletzt flüsterte er nur noch.

"Als ob ich es wollte. Glaubst du ich würde mit jemandem wie dir schlafen wollen? Bring mich nicht zu lachen," spottete Tom.

Harry schnappte nach Luft und fühlte sich als ob ihn jemand erstochen hätte, mitten ins Herz. „Ich wollte nicht mein erstes Mal mit einem Monster haben," schrie er zurück.

Tom ruckte zurück als wäre er gestochen worden, aber er verbarg es schnell" Du warst noch Jungfrau? Wie (pathetic)…"

"Für dich vielleicht. Aber jetzt bin ich´s nicht mehr- Danke auch. Wieso, hast du deine im 5. Jahr verloren?"

"Es war im 4. Falls es dich so interessiert. Es bedeutet nichts."

„JA, aber mir bedeutet es was. Nicht das du es verstehen würdest. Nun wird mich niemand mehr anrühren, besonders nachdem du mich vergewaltigt hast.

„Ich hab dich nicht vergewaltigt!"

"Aber es fühlt sich an als hättest du. Und jetzt bin ich an dich gebunden."

"Wir sind nicht verbunden," sagte Tom durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne.

"Aber du sagtes- " begann Harry verwirrt.

„Ich sagte das ist das was dem am nächsten kommt zu dem was passiert ist, nicht das es so ist, " sagte Tom, doch nun fühlte er sich unsicher.

Tom sah nach dem verletzlichen Jungen auf dem Bett, eng in die Laken gewickelt. Sein Haar war zerzaust und die Lippen immer noch geschwollen von ihrer Liebestätigkeit. Aber es waren seine Augen die ihn festhielten. Die Grünen Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen was ihnen ein glasiges Erscheinungsbild gab. Sie waren auch voll von Verzweiflung und ekel. Die Tränen fielen seine bleichen Wangen herab und seine Lippe zitterte mit unkontrollierbaren Schlurchzern. Er sah gebrochen und verloren aus. Das war nicht der Potter den er kannte. Tom begann einen bohrenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zu fühlen. War das Reue? Ärger erwachte in ihm und er schrie: „ Hau ab!"

Harry sprang auf und duckte sich aus Angst for Toms verärgerte Stimme. Er rutschte weg von ihm als er sich dem Bett näherte bis er sich am Kopfende stieß mit keinem Ausweg. Tom schnappte sich die Laken und zog so gewaltig aus Harrys griff das er einen erschreckten Schrei los ließ.

Tom schwang seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry. „Raus hier bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Harry rührte sich nicht, wie ein Reh das in Scheinwerfer starrt. Er ließ ihn gehen? Er verstand nicht warum, aber er war zu verängstigt u- von der Figur die sich vor ihm auftürmte, um zu fragen der sich zu Bewegen. Das Buch was noch auf einer Seite des Bettes lag wurde herunter geflippt als Tom an den Laken zog, und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Fußboden. Das Geräusch riss Harry aus seiner versteinerung und er beeilte sich seine Kleidung aufzusammeln und sie anzuziehen, wobei er den scharfen schmerz an seiner Hinterseite sowie das Zittern seiner Finger ignorierte. Er fand seinen Zauberstab wo er ihn hatte fallen gelassen und sah Tom noch ein letztes mal an um sicher zu sein das er ihn wirklich gehen ließ.

"GEH!"

Harry drehte sich herum und drückte die Tür auf und rannte den Fluhr hinunter. Als er rannte nahm er mehr nebenbei wahr das da keine Todesser waren, aber er war zu sehr damit beshäftigt nicht in Panik zu geraten und in ein weinendes Häufchen Elend zu werden sondern um hier heraus zu kommen anstatt sich überraschen zu lassen. Er musste nur raus kommen. Letztlich fand er die Treppe und rannte sie herunter bis in die Eingangshalle. ER drückte die schwere Doppeltür auf und kam sofort in Berührung mit der kühlen Morgenluft. Er wollte keine Zeit verschwenden damit seine Umgebung anzusehen als er die Frontstufen herunter rannte, durch das Eingangstor und hinunter einen Dreckpfad.

Und er rannte weiter und sah nicht zurück.


End file.
